


A Precious Package

by Jodie13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, everyone loves baby hobbits, parentshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie13/pseuds/Jodie13
Summary: Gandalf delivers a very special package to Bilbo in Erebor.





	A Precious Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nirindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirindel/gifts).



> This is my first gift exchange, I hope you all like it. Happy Hobbit Holiday!

Just before the weather turned from Fall to the harsh cold of Winter, Gandalf the Gray made his way to the Lonely Mountain, in his possession was a precious package, and a letter filled with bad news. He bypassed the customary announcement to and audience with the King and went straight to Bilbo Baggins' rooms in the Royal apartments. His visit barely lasted an hour before he was out of the kingdom again. Thorin didn't even know he had been in and out until his sister informed him that the old wizard had brought Bilbo news that his cousins had perished in a boating accident. Bilbo had locked himself in his rooms and asked that no one disturb him. Thorin had tried to convince the hobbit to let him in so he could help him with his grief but Bilbo had refused.

It had been a week since Thorin had seen Bilbo, the hobbit was only accepting groceries and supplies left outside of his door by the guards. Thorin was seriously worried he was going to loose his beloved. He knew that the cousins who had passed were the ones whom Bilbo had entrusted his home to in the Shire. They had recently had a baby, who was the next heir to the estate. If Bilbo had to go back to the Shire, Thorin wasn't sure what he would do. He loved Bilbo and hoped their courtship would lead to marriage in the near future, but if Bilbo left the Mountain he knew he couldn't follow. Fili while tested in battle was still too young to be King, he just wasn't ready yet.

After a week of fretting, stressing, and being worse then a bear with a thorn in its paw (according to his sister) Thorin had finally decided to knock on Bilbo's door and insist he talk with him. Thorin squared his shoulders and knocked on the heavily carved door he had commissioned for the rooms over a year ago, when he was waiting for Bilbo to return from the Shire. It had a beautiful carved oak tree with various animals and birds within the tree limbs. A moment went by before the door cracked open and half of Bilbo's face appeared.

“Thorin? What are you doing here?” Bilbo said shortly.

From the small part of him Thorin could see, Bilbo looked tired and run down. Thorin's heart ached for the smaller man, “I have missed you, Bilbo. As your betrothed it is my honor to stand by your side in happiness and in times of trouble. Please, let me help you with your grief.” Thorin said seriously while clasping his hands behind his back.

Bilbo looked at Thorin tears gathering in his eyes before nodding and opening the door to let him in. Bilbo took Thorin's hand and led him to the couch in front of the large fireplace that kept the suite of rooms warm even when the mountain was constantly cold.

Thorin kept ahold of Bilbo's hand while they sat in silence, he ran his rough thumb over Bilbo's soft fingers. “I offer my condolences in regards to your cousins.” Thorin said in a soft rumble.

Bilbo nodded absently, “It was unexpected to be sure. They were so very young.”

Thorin furrowed his brows, “I understand their son was to inherit your home but he is also very young is he not? Will you have to go back to the shire to make arrangements?”

Bilbo finally looked at Thorin, “No, I won't go back. My neighbor and friend Hamfast is looking after the house, Gandalf made sure of that. As for Frodo...” Bilbo pulled his hand away from Thorin and stood and walked into his bedroom.

Thorin watched Bilbo walk out of the room with a confused expression wondering what the hobbit was doing. Perhaps he wished for Thorin to read the letters Gandalf had brought him. As Bilbo reentered the room carrying a bundle of blankets in his arms Thorin's eyes widened.

Bilbo sat back down next to Thorin and angled the bundle to show Thorin the small babe in his arms. “This is Frodo Baggins, he will now be in my care. Drogo and Prim wrote in their will that if something were to happen to them Frodo was to come to me. Both sides of the family has so many faunts already underfoot and he is my heir.” Bilbo tore his eyes away from the faunt and looked at Thorin with worried eyes. “I hope that this won't....change things between us. I have spent this week just trying to come to terms that they are gone, that I have a baby to raise, and so worried that this will change things between us.”

“Bilbo, no. You must never think that. I am sorry for your cousins loss, but a baby is always a blessing. It is an honor that you were entrusted with his care.” Thorin reached out a hesitant hand and gently touched the feather light, dark curls on the babies small head. Frodo made a snuffly sound and opened his eyes to see who was touching him. Thorin was surprised at the intense blue eyes the baby looked at him with. A tiny hand came up to wave in the air. Thorin smiled and put his finger in the small hand, Frodo grasped it tightly in his small fist while making a pleased sound.

Bilbo smiled at the sweet scene in front of him. He could tell that Thorin was already in love with the babe. “I'm so glad you think that way Thorin. I've been so worried about what I am going to do, and what you would think.”

“I love you Bilbo and after everything I did to damage our relationship in my gold induced madness, I am honored that you have stayed with me. I have known for a long time that I will spend the rest of my life by your side, so long as you'll have me. But never did I imagine we would have the blessing of a child. This is another thing I will never properly be able to thank you for.”

“Oh, Thorin, you oaf. You never have to thank me for loving you. And if you want to thank anyone for Frodo it should be Drogo and Primula.” Bilbo looked down at the faunt with a soft look on his face. “I just hope I can be a good parent to him. I've never done this before.”

“I know you will be wonderful, Bilbo. It has been many years since I helped with Fili and Kili, but I remember well enough. I hope this one will be less trouble then they were.” Thorin smiled at Bilbo trying to lighten Bilbo's disposition.

“You've never met a faunt have you?” Bilbo laughed, “As soon as he can walk he will be filled with more mischief then you can imagine.”

“At least he is just one, Fili and Kili seemed to feed off each other, they were a nightmare.”

“They still are.” Joked Bilbo with a shake of his head. Bilbo looked at Thorin's face, he was still gazing at Frodo, allowing the baby boy to grip his finger and staring into each others eyes. “Do you want to hold him?” asked Bilbo gently.

Thorin looked up at him with alarm, “I...well, yes.”

“You hesitated.” Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him.

“He's just so small. I don't think Kili was even that small and he was born early.”

“He's not small, he's a good size faunt, I assure you.” Said Bilbo as he placed Frodo into Thorin's arms. Thorin still looked nervous but also very pleased to be holding him.

“How old is he?” Thorin murmured looking down into the little boys eyes that were studying him intently.

“Almost 9 months now.” replied Bilbo.

Thorin looked up at Bilbo with wide eyes, “He is definitely small then.”

Bilbo just chuckled and shook his head, “I promise you, he's a normal size. Hobbits tend to be small if you remember.”

Thorin nodded absently and went back to looking at the babe who was now dozing in his arms. “Everyone is going to love him. Why didn't you tell us sooner? You look exhausted, we could have helped.”

Bilbo shrugged and slumped on the couch looking as exhausted as Thorin said, “I suppose I was overwhelmed, I felt I needed to be by myself to figure everything out. I wrote letters home, I took care of Frodo, and I thought a lot about what I should do. If it's fair of me to keep him here away from other hobbits, away from his other family. I was actually going to send a message to you telling you I was ready to talk, but you beat me to it. I love it here, with you and I am certain he will too. But we will have to go visit. He needs to know the Shire.” Bilbo looked at Thorin seriously.

“Of course. When the time comes we will make the trip.” replied Thorin already thinking about how many guards they would need. He looked over at the ruffled hobbit, “Perhaps you should go take a bath and relax, I can look after Frodo while you do so. You will feel much better.”

Bilbo nodded but was reluctant to leave Frodo, he had spent the last week being the faunts sole provider and was nervous about being away from him. He forced his weary body up and with one last look at the two most important people in his life he went to have a nice soak in his large bathtub.

Frodo made a displeased noise and waved his arms around so Thorin shifted him so he was against his chest. The faunt seemed to like this as he could look around his environment but he also had a closer view of Thorin's face. The babe studied him with interest before reaching up to clamp his small hand around one of the braids hanging beside Thorin's ear. His other hand touched the beard on Thorin's face, he made a happy squeak and patted the beard like it was an animal. Thorin's face broke out into a large grin.

There was a soft knock at the door, Thorin thought for a moment and looked towards the bathroom where Bilbo was still in the bath. He sighed and stood up to see who was at the door. He pulled the door open a small bit so Frodo couldn't be seen. On the other side of the door he found his nephews.

“Uncle!” They said in unison with big smiles, “Bilbo finally let you in! Is he alright? Can we come in?” asked Fili.

“He's in the bath at the moment, but we have been talking.” replied Thorin.

Fili and Kili shared a look before looking back at Thorin, “Why are you in his rooms while he's in the bath?” asked Kili.

Thorin pressed his lips together for a moment before he pulled the door fully open so they could see Frodo. “I'm watching little Frodo here.”

Fili and Kili both let their jaws drop at seeing the tiny faunt in their uncles arms. The little boy looked back at them with interest. “Oh Mahal, he's so small.” Fili whispered in awe as he reached out to touch a small foot that was peaking out from underneath the blanket. “Where did he come from?”

“Gandalf brought him from the Shire, his parents were Bilbo's cousins who passed away.” Thorin said, he pressed a kiss to the babies soft curls.

“Is he going to stay here?” asked Kili tearing his eyes away from the babe to look at his uncle.

“Yes, as his parents are gone and they wished him to be raised by Bilbo, we have decided to raise him together. I suppose you could say he is now your cousin.” replied Thorin.

Fili glanced at his Uncle sharply before raising an eyebrow, “Have you told mother yet?” he asked as he put his finger in Frodo's small hand and brought the babies hand to his mouth to kiss it in welcome to their family. Frodo giggled and promptly changed his grip from Fili's finger to his mustache braid, tugging it happily. Fili yelped.

“By tradition your mother should have been told first, but the two of you and your snoopyness has ruined that.” Thorin said with a laugh as he and Kili tried to get the baby to let go of Fili's braid. Once that had it free Kili kissed the babies hand as well, while admiring the bright blue eyes that were curiously studying him.

“Fili, we should get our cousin a present! Uncle, what sort of things do you get a baby cousin?” asked Kili.

“Rattles, teething rings, blankets, clothes, just...baby stuff.” Thorin shrugged.

“Great, we can find that stuff in the market for sure!” Said Kili with enthusiasm.

“Then off with you. I am going to try to get Bilbo to agree to have a company dinner tonight so we can introduce Frodo. I'll let you know when it is settled.”

“Ok Uncle! We'll see you soon.” smiled Fili as Kili waved and they rushed down the hall.

Thorin shook his head at his nephews antics and closed the door. When he turned around Bilbo was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door watching him with a smile. “Was that the boys?” he asked.

“Yes, they are very excited about having a cousin. They went to get presents. So be prepared for them to come back with arms full of ridiculous things.” Thorin said with a laugh.

“I am glad they are so accepting.” Bilbo said quietly.

“Why wouldn't they be? As I've said children are a blessing. The whole company including my sister are going to be very excited. I was thinking perhaps tonight we invite them over for dinner, for introductions?” asked Thorin.

Bilbo sighed but nodded, “Yes, we should. I shouldn't have locked myself away as I did, I need to apologize.”

“You were greatly grieved, we all deal with it in different ways. They will understand.” Thorin said as he made his way to his smaller love. Thorin put his free hand at the back of Bilbo's neck and leaned in to touch their foreheads together. Thorin handed Frodo back to Bilbo, “I will have a message sent to the company to come here for dinner.” Thorin gave Bilbo a smile and made his way to the door to find a guard.

Fili and Kili brought their gifts to the living room they shared with their mother to wrap them before they would take them to their new cousin. They chatted excitedly as they sorted through their purchases and figured out how to present each. They were so involved with their project they didn't notice their mother arriving.

Dis' raised her eyebrows at the sight of her sons sitting on the floor surrounded by brightly colored paper, and....she came closer to see what they had, an assortment of baby items. She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. “What are you two up to?” She asked them, making them jump in surprise and jerk around to face her.

“Amad!” They both said in surprise, then looked at each other, “We're wrapping gifts.” said Fili.

“MmmHmm. This I can see. Just who are you getting baby things for?” she said crossing her arms and giving them a stern look.

“Thorin and Bilbo have a baby!” blurted Kili excitedly before clamping his hand over his mouth.

Dis dropped her arms to her side her eyes widening, “Excuse me?”

Fili sighed and shot his brother a glare, “We barged in, Thorin was going to tell you first, but we showed up before he could.” he explained.

“I don't care about that, where did they get a baby?” asked Dis perplexed.

“Gandalf brought him. He's Uncle Bilbo's heir, from the Shire.” replied Fili.

“He's so tiny Amad! Wait til you see him!” Kili said excitedly.

Dis spun around ready to leave the room when the boys called out to her to wait for them, “Just let us get this stuff and we'll come with you Amad!” said Kili as he and Fili picked up their packages and followed her to the hall.

Bilbo's suite was only several doors down, when they arrived Dis knocked firmly against the wood. Bilbo answered with a smile on his face, “So, I suppose the boys told you then?” he smiled at Dis.

“They made me aware that there is a new addition to our family, yes.” she replied.

“Sorry Uncle Bilbo!” the boys said from behind their Mother.

Bilbo rolled his eyes good naturedly and stepped aside to let them in. “Over by the fire.” he remarked.

They walked in and Bilbo closed the door behind them, then followed them to the fire place. On the plush rug in front of the fire place they had a soft blanket where the baby was laying on his stomach while Thorin lay next to him playing with the faunt. Thorin looked up at his sister with a large smile. Dis returned his smile with a small one of her own as she lowered herself gracefully to the floor on the on the opposite side of her brother. She looked at the babe with a gentleness Thorin hadn't seen since Kili was born.

“Sister, this is Frodo.” Thorin said in gentle tone Dis was sure she had never heard.

“Frodo.” She murmured as she gently laid a hand on the faunts back.

The boys sat on either side of their mother, both grinning widely, as soon as Bilbo sat next to Thorin they pushed their wrapped gifts at him. Bilbo laughed and took the packages. “Thank you boys, you didn't have to, you know.” Bilbo said as he started opening the larger and very lumpy package.

“Of course we did Uncle Bilbo! He's our new baby cousin, we get to spoil him!” Said Kili with a slight bounce.

Fili nodded along with Kili's statement, “That one is from me!” he said as Bilbo finished pulling open the wrapping revealing a Durin blue velvet blanket lined with soft wool.

Bilbo unfolded the blanket and touched the soft top of it, “Thorin, lift Frodo up, will you?” he asked.

Thorin lifted the faunt to his chest and grinned over at his sister, Dis just smiled at the picture they made, she would need to ask Ori to do some drawings very soon.

Bilbo spread out the new blanket across the rug, “There, you can put him back.” Bilbo said with a smile as he picked up another package.

Thorin looked reluctant but he put the faunt back down on the blanket anyway. The babe waved his arms and legs around while making happy noises. Dis reached out and put her finger into the babe's small hand. He gripped her finger and turned his head to look at her. He giggled and pulled her finger to his mouth to gum it. Dis felt her heart swell for her new family member.

Bilbo pulled out a bracelet made out of what looked like golden colored glass, Bilbo ran his hands over it and looked at the boys with a raised eyebrow.

“It's a teething ring made out of amber! The dwarrow who makes them said that babies love them, they are one of his best selling items.” said Fili. He leaned over and took the ring so he could put it in Frodo's hand. The faunt immediately brought it up to his mouth and started to gum it.

Bilbo just shook his head in amusement before pulling out a rattle encrusted with precious stones, he raised his eyebrows at it, but put it on the blanket anyway, he should have known everything would be made of precious materials. The last thing in the package was Bilbo's favorite, it was a stuffed bear made of the same sort of velvet at the blanket, but it was a deep brown and reminded Bilbo of Beorn. He sat that on the blanket next to Frodo as well. “Thank you boys, those were very thoughtful, I'm sure he will love them.” said Bilbo with a smile for the boys.

The both puffed their chests out in pride, pleased they had done so well. Kili picked up the stuffed bear and showed to Frodo trying to get him interested in the toy. Frodo let the teething ring go and reached both hands up to touch the bear. “He likes it!” Kili exclaimed sharing a pleased look with his brother.

Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo as they watched the boys and his sister interact with Frodo, he pulled the hobbits smaller body closer to his, Bilbo let out a happy sigh and cuddled himself closer to Thorin. Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo's curly hair, then let his cheek rest against those curls. His family was all together. Later the company would all be here as well, they would celebrate with food and song, but for now he would bask in the knowledge that he was in Erebor with his One and their family, alive and content. At this moment, his life felt complete, all because of one precious package.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is not mine, it is just what I think baby Frodo might look like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
